In general, a semiconductor chip used when an electronic device is manufactured is passed through a test process for determining whether the semiconductor chip has a defect. Such a test process can secure the electrical characteristic and reliability of the semiconductor chip.
A semiconductor chip test device used for such a test includes a plate for installing a semiconductor chip, a socket connected to terminals of the semiconductor chip at one surface of the plate through pins, and a pressurizing unit which elastically supports the semiconductor chip toward the socket.
According to the semiconductor chip test device, the pressurizing unit elastically supports the semiconductor chip to be fixed at a predetermined position, and the socket exchanges electrical signals with the semiconductor chip.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2013-0071038 published on Jun. 28, 2013 and titled “Socket for testing semiconductor chip”.